Shouldn't that be a paradox
by KitsuneRobyn
Summary: Paradox takes Mina through some other universes to scan aliens


Mina 10 meets Paradox and he helps get her a few trans-universal, trans-timeline and trans-timeframe DNA samples to save species either wiped out by the Highbreed or Vilgax or the Ancient One, or introduce ones from other universes altogether, that are essential for the timeline's survival (Unitaur, Klynar, Plantapocolypse, Slimebiote, Shock Rock, Overflow, Ultimate Echo Echo (renamed Triple Echo), and incidentally the Hulex)

Mina and Gwen were searching around Los Soledad at night, after hearing reports of strange lights in the area., and so far, they have come up with nil.

Mina grabs her dollar store walkie that they were using to communicate. "Whatever was here, it looks like it isn't anymore, let's head back."

"KRRRSHTT!" The walkie sounded off. "Okay. We'll meet up at the entrance of the base."

"I'll meet you there." She spoke into it and then pocketed the walkie in her hoodie again.

Then a light appeared behind her. Mina turned around and saw an adult man with black hair in a lab coat with green goggles come out of a portal.

"Ah, hello Ben Tennyson… Or Mina, sorry, I'm used to talking with the male yous." He said in a British accent.

"I'm sorry, but what?" She asked. "Who are you, and how do you know me?"

"I'm Professor Paradox, I'm basically a time and dimension walker." He said. "We have not had the chance to meet yet, well, I have met you but you haven't met me." He held out his hand.

Mina looked at him suspiciously before accepting the handshake, ending it quickly as it started.

"What do you mean male mes?" She asked.

"Do you believe in multiple timelines?" He asked back.

"Yeah, you I don't pretend to understand them." Mina replied. "Wait, there are alternate timelines where I'm not female?"

"Yes, Most of them in fact." He said. "There are a handful like this one where you're a transwoman, some where you were born female, even some where you're a transman, but most timelines you are a cis male." He explained.

This shocked Mina, she could not even think of staying male, 'But they may be you, but they're not you at the same time Mina. Not all of them would be trans.' She reasoned to herself.

"Anyway, you're timeline is in a little bit of a mess. Some species were destroyed before their time and others that never even evolved in this timeline need to be introduced to help the universe with coming threats." He said. "I'm here to bring you through time and timelines so you can get them as transformations, and thus let Azmuth replenish the races."

She raised an eyebrow. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"You told me once your biggest fear is peacocks." He said.

"What? No one but my mom knows that." She said surprised. "I… I guess I'll trust you."

"Excellent! Now, let's get going." He said, opening the portal again. They both walked through.

They were now standing in the hall of a dwelling. "Now, first things first, the Triceratons." He whispered, guiding an awestruck Mina into an unoccupied room. "We have to stay undetected here, the Triceratons are an aggressive warrior race, they won't take too kindly to trespassers on their property."

Mina nodded. "Okay, how will I sc-" She started before being interrupted by the Omnitrix.

"Uncatalogued sapient DNA detected, scanning all subjects within standard scanning radius." it said rather loudly.

There was stirring in the next room from the noise. "Shit, they know we're here." She whispered.

"DNA samples acquired, analyzed and species unlocked." The watch said.

"Ah perfect timing let's go." Paradox said, opening a portal that Mina ll but runs into.

A large male Triceraton burst in the room not even a second later and all he saw was nothing.

Mina ran through the portal and barely stopped herself before falling into what seemed like a pool of slime. "That was close… I hope all of them are not like that..." She sighed. "Where are we now?"

"We are on the home planet of a gelatinous race of people, whose name is unpronounceable to humans." He said, and then pointed at the slime. "There are a good 100 of them in there right now."

"Uncatalogued sapient DNA detected. Scanning all subjects within standard scanning radius." The Omnitrix said.

"So what do these aliens do?" Mina asks as the Omnitrix scans them.

"Oh, they won't be too useful to you in your hero work, but they are an important part of the galaxy, one your timeline has been without for nearly 500 of your years." He said. "They absorb matter into them and can tell the exact composition. In most timelines, they help prevent disasters."

She nodded. "DNA samples acquired, analyzed and species unlocked."

"I guess I can handle one useless alien." She sighed. "And the Triceratons? Why are they needed."

"As I said, they are a warrior race, they help in future crisis situations in other timelines." He explained then looked at his pocket watch. "We should be on our way."

She nodded. "Lead the way."

He opened a portal and they walked through.

They wound up in a waterlogged city made of silver and a glowing stone.

"Now, we will meet the Zora and Rito. The Zora are a fish-like race and the Rito are birl-like. They share this world with numerous sapient species, including a human-like race. These 2 peoples died out before they could leave into the galaxy at large." He explained as he led Mina to a sort of city square. There were a lot of Zora around, they were of various ages, sizes and colours, from little kids chasing each other around to human sized adults to one huge red shark-like Zora, there were also a few Rito around, all with colourful feathers. The tall red Zora walked up to them.

"Uncatalogued sapient DNA detected." The Omnitrix started scanning.

"Greeting my Hylian friends." He said in a boisterous voice. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"We're just passing through." Paradox said. "Mina here wanted to meet the Zora."

"Well Mina, how do you do." He said shaking her hand. "I am Sidon, high prince of the Zora, at your service."

"Hello Prince Sidon." Mina said with a smile. "It is an honour to be introduced to you." She gave a light bow.

Sidon chuckled. "There is no need to be so formal my friend, we here are a rather relaxed royalty."

Mina smiled. "Okay Sidon. I am glad to meet you." She said.

The Omnitrix went off again. "Well, that's are signal to leave. It was good to see you Sidon." Mina said, and before he could complain, Mina and Paradox were gone.

They walked onto the bridge of a ship, and were greeted by a short alien. He resembled a cross between a turtle and a beetle. He had segmented yellow arms and legs that end in stumps, with blue sleeve-like plating on his shoulders. He had a turtle-like face with sunken green eyes and visible nostrils, and has two beetle-like antennae ending in yellow bulbs. His skin was green, and had a blue, yellow and red circular pattern on his stomach. On his back was a blue, turtle-like shell with a red rim and red rock-like spikes on it. 

"Time Walker? What is it that you need?" The alien asked.

"Ah, Captain. Mina here is an alternate universe's Omnitrix wielder and she is going to need to scan you and your bridge crew."

"Uncatalogued sapient DNA detected." The Omnitrix started it's scan.

The captain nodded. "Very well." He said and went back to work.

"DNA samples scanned and analysed. 2 uncatalogued species acquired and unlocked, 6 recognized species scanned unlocked, Fulmini, Hulex, Vreedle, Unian, Atrocian, and Ichythomboid recognized and unlocked."

"EIGHT?" Mina asked surprised, and started going through her new aliens. There was the Captain's species, Overflow, Shock Rock, a Hulex (Microbite), Vreedle (Decagon Vreedle), Unitaur, The Worst, and Walkatrout.

"Of course, this IS an interstellar transport ship afterall." Paradox said, opening a portal again. "Thank you Captain." He directed towards their host, who just nodded in return. They walked through.

They arrived back in Los Soledad. "Paradox, is that it?" Mina asked.

"Oh no Mina, there is one last one you have to acquire." He said smiling.

Suddenly there was an explosion a couple buildings down and an alternate Ben, closer to Ben Prime than Mina, in his Ultimate Echo Echo form ran through, disks flying off of him towards the source of the explosion. "SONIC DOOOOOOOOM!" He screamed as the disks start firing strong sonic vibrations on a Forever Knight battalion, who started clearing out as the ones in the affected zone were knocked out.

"Woah." Mina gasped.

Ben noticed Paradox and Mina and started walking over, disks coming back and slotting into place. He noticed the Omnitrix on her arm and transformed back. He looked older than Mina by about 2 years. "Paradox, who is this? I thought Albedo and I were the only ones with an Omnitrix." He said, checking her out.

"Believe it or not Ben, I'm you from an alternate timeline." Mina said. "Don't worry, I don't get it either… WAIT that little Galvan brat of an apprentice to Azmuth has an Omnitrix?"

"No, no, I get it. Paradox has brought me over to other timelines before. But one where I'm a girl?" He asked, intrigued. "And yeah, long story."

"Well my being a girl is also a long story, but the footnotes are I'm trans, or was before Azmuth gave the Omnitrix a function to make me female." She said. "Now I'm genetically like any Cis 14 y/o girl."

He raised an eyebrow. "Huh." He turned to Paradox. "Why are you 2 here?"

"I needed her and her Omnitrix and your Ultimatrix to establish a link." He said. The Omnitrices started glowing and the dials turning. "Omnitrix recognized, sharing data." They both said.

Both Ben and Mina looked down at their watches. "What's happening?" Mina asked.

"Our watches have connected and are now unlocking what we each have unlocked to the other." Ben said, having had this happen once before.

"Operation complete. Hyper-Evolution code fixed in Ultimatrix and stored for further study, hyper-evolved Sonorosian DNA analyzed and unlocked." The Omnitrix said. (this Ben has only aliens Mina has unlocked available)

"Operation complete. Hyper-Evolution code repaired. 38 sapient alien DNA samples added and unlocked." The Ultimatrix said.

"Woah." They both said in unison.

"Mina, we've got to go if you don't want to worry your cousin." Paradox said. Ben gave him a dirty look, but didn't say anything.

"Okay. See ya around Ben." She said, walking to the new portal.

"Not if I see you first." ben said chuckling as Mina and Paradox left.

"Mina?" Gwen called as she searched for her cousin, she had been out of contact for an hour and her tracking spell couldn't pick her up.

There was a flash of light behind Gwen, and she turned around to see Mina standing there. "MINA! Where have you been, you've been missing an hour."

Mina looked at her cousin sheepishly. "Sorta went on another time travel/dimension hopping trip."

Gwen just looked flabbergasted. "And you didn't tell me or invite me?"

"Sorry Gwen, Paradox here… Wait where'd he go?" She looked around and didn't see him. "Dammit..." Mina sighed.


End file.
